Curse of the Never Land Werewolf
by cdbazemore98
Summary: On a dark night, Jake is bitten by a mysterious creature. Soon, he starts acting strange. The crew later finds out that it was the work of a werewolf. Now they must find a cure for Jake before he becomes one of them forever.
1. Chapter 1: Attacked on a dark night

**Hi! Happy first day of October! I know, I have two other stories I'm working on. But don't worry, I'll update this brand new one all though out this month since it's the month of Halloween! I got this idea from a JATNLP Halloween episode were Jake was dressed as a werewolf, so I thought 'that would make a great story. And thus, this story was born. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 1: Attacked on a dark night

On a warm, but very dark night, The Never Land Pirate crew was getting ready to head home to Pirate Island. Earlier that day, the little pirates were engaged in a paintball game against Captain Hook and his men, and Blake and his crew. They played about 10 rounds. Jake's crew won five games, Blake's crew won three games, and Captain Hook's crew won two. It was a fun filled day, but now it was time to go home and the crew was very tired.

"Aw coconuts." Cubby groaned. "I'm beat. I can't wait to get in my bed tonight."

"Me too." Izzy agreed.

"Me three." Jake added. Skully nodded. The crew was walking through the forest. It sure was dark, that it seemed like it was pitch black. If the kids knew they were going to be this late getting home, they would've brought Brightly the Firefly with them to light the way. Jake didn't like the way they were going, because it didn't seem they were getting any closer to Shipwreck Beach. "Crew, maybe we should go another way..." He suggested. He didn't hear a response, so he turned around... only to find that nobody was behind him.

Where did they go?

"Izzy? Cubby? Skully? Where are you?" Jake asked. Again, no response. Jake was getting really worried. Where could the other's be? It's not like they disappeared out sight. Whatever they went, Jake knew that he had to find them before the night got even darker. So he started looking.

AWOOOOOOOH!

Jake jumped when he heard that howl. Where did it come from? Who made that? It's not like there were any wolves on Never Land. Right?

AWOOOOOOOH!

There it goes again. Now only was Jake getting nervous and worried, but he was getting suspicious as well. He figured that it was Blake trying to scare him. He rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Blake. But you can't scare me with those wolf sounds. You might as well come out and show yourself-"

Before Jake could even finish his sentence, he heard a low growl nearby. Jake froze for a moment, then took out his sword, and turn to where he heard the growl. As he did so, he yelped when he saw a pair of red glowing eyes glaring at him from a bush. Now he knew that wasn't Blake. Before he could even have the chance to back away, the creature leaped from the bushes and pounced on the pirate boy.

Meanwhile, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were walking through the forest, calling for Jake. They had somehow lost him in the dark, and were scared to death.

"Where do you think Jake is?" Cubby asked nervously.

"I don't know." Izzy replied with a shrug. "But I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry, mateys." Skully assured them. "Jake's a smart boy. I'm sure he'll find us... or we'll find him."

Just as the parrot said that, the three heard a blood curdling scream nearby. It sounded very familiar. Too familiar. It sounded just like...

"JAKE!" Izzy exclaimed, running in the direction of where she heard the scream. Cubby and Skully followed her. Jake was in trouble, and they had to help him. As they got closer to where they heard the scream, a person ran into them, knocking them all down, except for Skully. Izzy looked to her right and saw Jake clutching his right arm, his face twisted in pain. "Jake? Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Jake stood up, and managed to put on a weak smile. "I-I-I-I-I w-w-was l-looking for y-y-you..." he stuttered. "B-B-B-But I-I got bitten b-b-b-b-b-by a-a-a..." he stopped, unable to finish his sentence for the pain refused to let him.

"By a what?" Cubby asked.

Jake sniffed. "I-I-I don't know... it was big... and dark... it looked like... either a very big dog... or a wolf."

Izzy gasped. "A wolf? But there are no wolves on Never Land... right?"

Jake just shrugged, which was hard to due with an injured arm. "I don't know, but we need to get home so I can fixed my arm."

"Jake... can we see it?" Cubby asked out of curiosity. Jake took a deep breath, and removed his hand, which was stained with blood. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully stared in shocked as Jake's right arm had bloody bite marks that were still leaking blood. He was definitely bitten by some strange animal. But what kind of animal? Whatever the reason was, they had to get Jake home.

They decided to fly back home since it was getting even darker on Never Land. As soon as they reached Pirate Island, Izzy helped Jake clean and bandage up his arm. It was still sore, but Jake was feeling a little bit better. After that, the crew finally reached the time they were waiting for... bedtime. They bid each other good night, and soon sleep into a deep sleep. The room was just a little dark, but what nobody noticed was a glowing symbol on Jake's arm. Glowing right through the bandages.

Little did the pirate crew know, was that Jake was going to experience some... 'unique' changes.

**And there you have it! The first chapter! I know it seems short, but as usual the next chapters will be longer. I will tell you, this story will be a lot similar to the film, Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, hence where I got the glowing symbol thing from. Well, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual changes

**Hi! Here is the second chapter of my Halloween story. We will be getting a new JATNLP ep this Friday, I'm so excited. Anyways, this chapter contains a... new and improved Jake, so sit back and enjoy! Oh yeah, I wanna thank lacywing and mr cartoon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 2: Unusual changes

The next morning was a beautiful one, as the Never Land pirate crew woke up from a nice long sleep... well, except for one.

"Good morning, Cubby. 'Morning Skully." Izzy greeted as she got out of bed.

"'Morning, Iz." Cubby greeted back. "Morning, mateys." Skully also greeted.

Izzy was about to leave the room when she noticed that Jake was still asleep. Now that was odd. Jake never really overslept before. Usually, he was the first person to wake up in the mornings. Then again, they did get back to Pirate Island pretty late last night, so he was probably still tired. "Guys... have you noticed that Jake is still asleep?" she asked. Cubby nodded as he looked at the still asleep Jake. Carefully, he gently poked the boy, only to receive a growl. Almost wolf like.

Cubby yelped and backed away from the bed. "He just growled at me." he said timidly. Izzy then walked closer to the bed, and softly called his name. "Jake... are you awake...?"

Not only did she received the same response, but Jake had shot up from under the covers, hitting his head on Cubby's bunk in the process. Groaning, he rubbed his head and glared at his friends. "Gosh darn it! Can't a pirate get a nice slumber without anybody waking him up?!" he snapped. Izzy and Cubby took a few steps back. Jake had never woken up so grumpy before.

"Sorry, Jake." Izzy said shrugging. "You can go back to... sleep..." She trailed off when she looked up at Jake's hair. It looked like he hadn't combed it in weeks. It was all shaggy, and a lot more spikier than usual. There were split ends that looked razor sharp, when his hair was usually smooth. In short, his hair looked wild.

"What are you two looking at?!" Jake demanded when he noticed that Izzy and Cubby were staring at something.

"Oh uh... Jake..." Cubby started. "Your hair... it's, uh... different."

Jake raised an eyebrow, and then jumped out of his bed, and ran over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at his reflection, and realized that Cubby was right. His hair _was _different. "Strange." He muttered. After a few seconds of looking at his hair, he grinned and patted it gently. "You know what?" he asked his friends, who just shrugged. "I think I'm gonna keep my hair this way for a while."

The other mateys were confused and surprised. Jake was actually gonna let his hair look like a birds nest? This was getting really strange. They watched as Jake walked out of the room. They quickly followed. "You mean... you're not gonna fix it?" Izzy asked. Jake shook his head. "No. I like it this way. It's something new from how I usually have it."

"But it's all ruffled up. Are you sure you're not gonna at least brush it a little bit?"

"Yes! I'm sure." Jake replied with annoyance in his voice. He continued down the hall, where Izzy, Cubby, and Skully had stopped and watched him. They have never seen Jake so annoyed before. Well, only towards Blake, but never towards them. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Skully spoke up after a minute of silence.

At breakfast, it was pretty awkward as well. The menu of the day was bacon, and eggs. Cubby served the food. When he set the plate in front of Jake, the leader stared hard at the five pieces of bacon. Izzy took notice. _He's looking at the food like he's in love with it. _She thought as Jake continued to stare. Suddenly, without warning, Jake grabbed all of the meat and shoved it in his mouth, devouring it like he was a wild animal. The others looked on in confusion. Jake had never been that greedy before.

When Jake had swallowed all of the bacon, he let out a belch. "Excuse me." he said in a polite voice. The others were amazed, and slightly confused. Jake had practically managed to eat all of that bacon in just seconds all at once. Jake had even chucked down his orange juice very quickly. "Hey. I'm gonna go outside for a while. If you wanna join me, you can." He told his friends as he walked out of the dining room, leaving his friends still confused.

After a minute of silence, Cubby spoke up. "Aw, coconuts. I didn't know Jake liked bacon _that _much."

"Me neither." Izzy agreed. "And did you see that way he was looking at it? It was like he was in love with it or something. He didn't even touch the eggs."

Skully couldn't help but also agree. "Yeah. He's been acting really strange this morning."

The three exchanged looks of concern, and soon left the kitchen to meet Jake outside. Whatever what was up with him, they tried not to let that get in the way of their day.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to ask. How's your arm, Jake?" Izzy asked as soon as they walked out of the hideout. Jake grinned. "It seems okay. Still a little sore, though."

Izzy smiled. "Well, that's good to hear."

It was silent around the four friends for a moment, until Jake suggested that they go to Never Land to have a race to see who's the fastest. The others agreed, and off they went. Sailing on their ship Bucky. As soon as they got there, they debated on where to race. After a bit of arguing, they settled on Shipwreck Beach, decided whoever can reach the other side would win.

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby stood at a starting line made in the sand, while Skully held a flag.

"Okay, mateys. Last one at the other side of Shipwreck Beach is a rotten cracker. On your marks... get set... go!"

Izzy and Cubby only made it about four step when a gust of wind overcame them. Both of them nearly fell over as they watched Jake run at top speed, like a cheetah, maybe even faster.

"See you guys at the finish line!" he called over his shoulder.

The remaining pirates stared in awe and shock. Jake had never ran _that _fast before. This was getting weirder and weirder. First Jake's hair is all wild, then he starts to crave meat, and now he can run super fast. What's going on? Izzy, Cubby, and Skully continued to stare until they heard a voice behind them.

"Wow. I thought you guys were faster than that. Now you're as slow as snails."

The others turned around to see Jake standing behind them, smirking. Apparently, he had done a full lap around Never Land. "Uh... Jake..." Izzy started. "Where did you come from? Did you do a full lap around Never Land?" Jake nodded, and that shocked the others even more. "Aren't you the least bit tired?" Cubby asked. Jake shook his head. "Nope. I feel fine. You know, how about we go looking for some treasure now?"

Izzy and Cubby hesitation for a bit. They weren't sure what to think. With the way Jake was acting now, it was almost scaring them. They continued to hesitate until Jake was starting to look very impatient. That's when Izzy spoke. "Uh... sure, Jake. We would love to go on a treasure hunt."

Jake beamed. "Great! Now let's go!" He sounded somewhat very demanding.

As the little pirate crew ventured into the forest, Cubby was looking at his map for directions. "The nearest treasure from here is in Big Bug Valley." Just as he said that, a gust of wind blew the map right out of his hands. The map landed into a tree. "Aw, coconuts." Cubby complained. "My map is stuck in a tree."

"Don't worry, Cubby. I'll get it." Jake assured. Izzy and Cubby had expected Jake to climb the tree, but instead, he jumped up about seven feet, and landed on a branch. The others almost did a double take. How was Jake able to jump that high? What was going on with their leader today? First the wild hair, then the meat craving, then the fast running, and now the high jumping. What was going on? What?

Jake grabbed the map, jumped back down, and gave it back to Cubby. "Gee... uh... thanks, Jake." he said. Jake grinned. "No problem. Now let's continue our treasure hunt." With that, the crew continued into the forest, and soon they reached Big Bug Valley. They didn't find much treasure, but they were lucky to find a few gold doubloons.

Later that night, dinner was just the same as breakfast. They had sausage and spaghetti, and, just like the bacon, Jake devoured the sausage like a wild animal, and payed no attention to the spaghetti at all. This was starting to disturb and frighten the other crew mates. Jake had seemed to be more interested in the sausage than the bacon, because this time, he swallowed the meat whole, without having to chew. They were surprised that he didn't choke.

Jake sighed happily after he, once again, chucked down his drink. "That was some good sausage. Goodnight, crew." With that, he left the dining room. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully sat in silence as they watched Jake leave. They were started to worry about him. He was going through some unusual changes, and he was acting like it was normal.

"Guys. I'm worried about Jake." Izzy spoke up, breaking the silence. "He's got some new abilities, and it's starting to scare me."

Cubby and Skully couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, it's like he's becoming a whole new person." Cubby replied.

"Maybe he's just going to some sort of phase." Skully suggested.

Izzy frowned. "I highly doubt a phase includes letting your hair look wild, craving meat, running at top speed, and jumping at high heights." Skully just shrugged. "Just a theory." he simple said.

After another moment, the others got up from the table, and put away the dishes after cleaning them. They got ready for bed, and as Izzy was brushing her hair, she looked at the window to see the moon shining bright. "Hm. It's a full moon out tonight." she told Cubby when he walked in the room after coming from the bathroom. "Yeah. You know how some people say that strange things always happen on a full moon?" he asked. Izzy nodded. "Do you think something strange might happen tonight?"

The pirate girl shrugged. "I dunno. I mean what's the worst that could happen tonight." She continued to look out the window, and noticed that Jake was on the beach, looking out on the shore. "Hey Jake! Are you coming in soon?" she asked. Jake looked up and grinned. "Sure! I just need some more fresh air."

Izzy chuckled. Jake had always stayed outside for a while for the most part. Soon, the crew bid each other goodnight. As the time went by, and as the little pirates slept during the night, Izzy and Cubby were awoken by howling.

AWOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

"I-I-Izzy..." Cubby called quietly and nervously. "D-D-D-Did y-you hear t-that?"

"Yeah." was the pirate girls sleepy response. "It sounded like a wolf."

"But I thought there were no wolves in Never Land."

"I thought so too. Maybe it's just a dog or something. Let's just go back to sleep."

"O-O-Okay..."

With that, the two mateys went back to sleep. But neither of them noticed that one pirate boy wasn't in his bed.

**Ooh! Jake sure is changing. What could be happened to him? (Even though I (and probably some of you guys) already know). Well, that's it for this chapter. Try to expect the next chapter either Friday, or on the weekend. See you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Violent rage

**Hey! What's up! Here I am with another chapter of COTNLW. Who saw the new Jake episode on Friday? I managed to see it yesterday. It was so cool. Things are gonna get very suspicious and scary soon, so hang on tight, and enjoy! Warning: This chapter contains some violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 3: Violent rage

Jake slept peacefully, aside from tossing and turning a few times. He was thinking of something very unusual. Blood, murder, knives, and other violent things. "Mmmmm... sweet taste of flesh..." he sighed, chuckling somewhat sinisterly in his sleep.

Then, he was awoken by someone calling his name. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Izzy, Cubby, and Skully staring at him with concern. He yelped and jumped up, extremely annoyed. "What the heck?!" he growled. "What do you think you're doing? Being all up in my face while I sleep. What's the matter with you all?!"

The three took a few steps back, a little nervous. It seems that Jake was a lot more cranky waking up than the other day. But why was he so cranky? "Sorry, Jake." Izzy said. "But we thought you were dead."

"DEAD?!" Jake shouted, now even more annoyed as he advanced towards his friends. "Why on Earth would you all think I was **dead?! **Are you out of your minds?!"

Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were all now officially scared. They hadn't meant to anger Jake. First he's cranky, and now he's calling them out for thinking he was dead. "We're sorry, Jake. But we did think at first you were dead. I mean, you're covered in blood." Izzy pointed out. Jake was so close to slapping his friend across the face, until he looked down at himself, and realized that she was right. He _was _covered in blood. His clothes were stained in the red liquid and they were a little torn. His mouth was even smeared with blood._  
_

"Odd..." He muttered. "How did this happen?!" He demanded, now looking back at his friend, who just shrugged. He snarled and took a threatening step forward. "We don't know. You were the one who slept on the beach all night." Izzy once again pointed out. Jake was about to shout until he noticed that they were indeed outside the hideout on Pirate Island. "Weird..." he muttered again. "I don't remember what happened last night."

The others nodded, but were still scared. First the wild hair, then the meat craving, then the fast running, then the high jumping, and now short temper. The only times when they saw an angry Jake was when Blake was doing something annoying, but he had never ever been angry towards them. Jake's expression softened a bit. "You know what. Let's just forget about it, and let's eat breakfast."

With that, Jake walked back towards the hideout. The others stood in their spots for a few more minutes before following their leader. They find him, all bloodied on the beach, and he was brushing it off like it was nothing. What in the world? Then again, he had no memory of the night before, so maybe they should forget about it. But they had to find out how it happened, because they were worried for Jake.

The menu for breakfast was pancakes, much to Jake's dismay and rage, but he accepted it anyway. When he found out that they weren't going to have meat that day, he almost flipped over the table. But it was Izzy's soothing words that calmed him down. She figured that if they go to Never Land again, Jake wouldn't be so enrage. Once they reached the island, the Dark Pirates were waiting for them.

"Perfect..." Blake whispered sinisterly. "They'll walk right into our prank. I can't wait to see their faces."

As Jake, Izzy, and Cubby approached the forest, The evil pirates approached them, holding something behind their backs. "Ahoy..." Blake greeted slyly. "Wonderful weather we're having... that is... until the rain starts coming in today." Rain? What rain?

Jake sensed that something wasn't right. He looked around suspiciously, before grabbing his friends, and jumping out of the way of Blake, Lizzy, and Charlie spraying them with water guns. They missed. "Wow, Jake. You saved us." Izzy said gratefully. Jake grinned, before yelling out when water hit him. Blake laughed as he walked towards them. "Well, you might have escaped the spot where I was suppose to hit you, but I still got you! Ha, ha, ha."

What Blake didn't know was that Jake was going to be even more unhappy than he thought. Jake, now extremely enraged, threateningly stepped towards the villain and grabbed him by his vest collar. "You know... I didn't like that prank..." Jake snarled sinisterly. Blake starts to get confused. He hadn't seen Jake so... so... furious before. He may have seen him very mad before, but this time he looked even more enraged than before. "Woah, Jake. It was just water-"

Blake wasn't able to finish his sentence when Jake threw a punch at his cheek. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson about spraying me with water." Was what all Jake said before proceeding to beat the living _**heck**_out of Blake. Both his and Blake's mateys watched with horror. Jake was throwing punch after punch after punch all over Blake's body, not even caring if he cried out in pain. He just kept going harder and harder, up to the point where Blake started to bleed.

Not wanting to see their leader being killed, Lizzy and Charlie tried their best to help him, but Jake would just growl at them, causing them to back away. Thinking fast, Izzy grabbed one of the water guns they dropped and started to spray the boys. Jake immediately stopped, and sent a death glare in her direction. "What the heck was that all about?!" He demanded. Izzy dropped the water gun, and stood back. "I'm sorry, Jake. But I had to. You were really hurting Blake."

"He freaking deserved it!"

"But not such a harsh beating."

Jake growled, and then stared back at Blake, who was crawling away in fright. He was bruised and bloody all over, and he was afraid. Why did Jake overreact to his prank? Okay, he did it before, but this time, he _really _overreacted. Jake glared at him. If looks could kill, Blake would have been dead already.

"You just watch yourself, you jerk." Jake warned, his voice almost demonic. "If you get in my way again, you're dead!"

With that, Blake got up and ran away, with his friends following behind him. Jake sneered and stormed off. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were all even more scared then before. Jake had just beat up Blake, until he was on the verge of death. They were even afraid to follow Jake now as he continued into the forest. When he realized that he was alone, he stopped and turned back to the others. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on unless you want me to drag you!" He called.

That's when they ran up to him, and started to followed him. Jake smirked. "That's a good pirate crew. Now, let's go!"

All day, Jake had ordered his friends around, screaming at them for messing something up. When they tried to talk to him, his glare would always shut them up. Later that night, the menu for dinner was vegetable soup. Even though it wasn't meat, Jake accepted it. When dinner was over, the crew were getting ready for bed. They had twenty minutes before lights out, so all of them spend their time doing what they liked. Cubby spent his time coloring, Izzy was listening to her music box, Skully was eating crackers, and Jake was reading a book. The odd thing was, the book he was reading was a horror story, which made Izzy curious as she walked over to take a look.

Noticing the pirate girl, Jake turned the book away in annoyance. "Do you mind?!" he asked, very annoyed. Izzy took a few steps back. "Sorry. I just wanted to know what you were reading."

Jake glared at her. "Well, don't get so close to me. It's a werewolf novel, and I would love it if I could read in peace."

_I need to talk to him. I need to find out what's wrong with him. _Izzy thought as she took in a deep breath. "Jake... please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting really strange lately. Ever since you got bitten. First, you're hair is all wild, then you start to crave meat, then you start to run faster than usual, then you start jumping at high heights, and now you have a short temper. Shorter than usual. Tell me what's wrong, and I can help you. We all can help you... what's happening to you?"

Izzy was hoping he would answer, but instead he slammed his book shut, and stood up. Now he was very angry, and it scaring not only Izzy, but the others as well. Jake growled and threw the book down to the floor. "You wanna know what's wrong...?" he asked. "I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that _**you guys are pissing me off!**_First you think I was dead, then you don't serve meat today, then I get sprayed with water, and now you're asking me what's wrong?! That's what's wrong! You all are pathetic, worthless, and you all need some sense smacked in to you-"

SLAP!

Before Jake could even finished his sentence, a hand struck him across the face. He rubbed his sore cheek as he glared at Izzy, who stepped back, saying quietly. "I'm sorry. But I had to... I think you're the one who needs sense knocked into you... what is happening to you, Jake... why are you so violent-"

_**SLAAAAAAPPPPP!**_

Izzy screamed out in pain as Jake has struck her across face about ten times harder then how she hit him. Cubby gasped in shock while Skully cringed. The pirate girl fell to the floor, in tears. There was already a deep red hand mark on her cheek, and it was throbbing rapidly. Jake snarled and walked towards her and was about to attack her once again when Cubby jumped in between them. "Jake, don't hurt her!" he whimpered.

"Yeah, calm down, matey." Skully added.

Jake growled and stepped back. "Okay."

The others were about to sigh with relief when Jake grabbed his book and threw it at them. They dodged, but not before Jake threw another thing at them, this time it was his pillow. Soon, Jake was going on a raging rampage. He started to throw item after item, something hitting and missing Izzy and Cubby. Since Skully could fly, it was hard to get him. "Jake! Please Stop!" Izzy pleaded, but she was ignored and hit with a vase, leaving a few cuts on her arm.

After a while, Jake stopped, breathing heavily. The others was hoping he was done until they saw him eyeing something near Izzy's bed. Izzy looked until she noticed what he was looking at. It was her music box. She looked at Jake and the back at the music box, and gasped. If she didn't do anything soon, he was going to break it as well. As fast as she could, she made a dash for the music box, just as Jake did. She tried to grabbed it, but Jake has jumped in front of her and grab it, holding it high so she couldn't get it.

"Please, Jake. Not my music box. It was a gift." Izzy pleaded with mercy, reaching for the box. Jake held it even higher. Now here was an even more scary thing. Not only was Jake about to break the music box.

He was also smirking evilly.

Smirking.

"Do you really want your precious music box?" Jake asked in a taunting voice. Izzy nodded, still trying to reach for the box. Jake chuckled, and looked at the wall. Izzy noticed and gasped, knowing what he was about to do.

"Well then, catch!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late. Jake had hurled the music box at the wall, the box breaking into pieces as it made contact. Izzy was once again in tears as she ran over to her broken music box. Jake chuckled, and turned to Cubby, who cowarded in fear. "Do you wanna be next?" he asked with fury. Cubby shook his head in fright. Jake growled, and then noticed Cubby's drawings on the floor. Smirking, he picked them up and ripped them to shreds.

"NO! Not my drawings!" Cubby exclaimed, now also in tears.

Jake dropped the used to be drawings, and stormed out of the room. "You all just better watch yourselves... or you're dead!" he threatened, before slamming the door shut, leaving his friends crying in fear. Skully tried to comfort them. " Don't worry mateys... maybe Jake _is_ going through a phase..."

Izzy wiped away a few tears as she carried the remains of her music box to her bed. "I've never seen him so... vicious before..." She whispered. Well, there was when Jake was possessed by evil lava, but he wasn't himself then. But he isn't himself now. What could be happening to their leader? What? They looked at their room. Jake had practically destroyed it. Things were on the floor, glass was broken, paper was thorn, and more things were broken.

"I can't believe he would do all of this..." Cubby said, looking glumly at his torn up pictures. "Do you think something is bothering him, but he doesn't want to tell us?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know, but I think something happened to him. Something that's making him this way... and we have to find out."

Just as she said that, a crash was heard outside. "And it looks like we have to find out right now!"

**... Okay. If you're officially afraid of Jake right now, raise your hand. (Raises hand). Wow, he sure has gotten violent. Kind of a call back to 'The Wrath's Revenge', don't you think? Well, that's it for this chapter. Things will get a little hairy in the next chapter, so expect it either Wednesday or Friday. It all depends, since I have a project to work on for school. Anyways, peace out guys, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**PS: In your opinion, what do you think is the strangest change for Jake. The wild hair, the meat craving, the fast running, the high jumping, or the short temper?**


	4. Chapter 4: Boy by day, wolf by night

**Jake:Ahoy! Welcome to another chapter of this Halloween fanfic! Nellie couldn't be here to host this chapter, because I totally didn't throw her off a cliff (Chuckles sinisterly). This is where it'll get really freaky now. So hand on tight, and prepared to be terrified. Enjoy! Oh yeah... Nellie doesn't own us.**

Chapter 4: Boy by day, wolf by night

Just only seconds after Jake had thrown a fit in the room, it seem that he moved his rampage into the kitchen. Izzy, and Cubby had decided to check it out while Skully stayed in the room.

Both were afraid to step foot into the kitchen as they heard the noise inside. But they had to find out why Jake was so angry. Carefully, Izzy opened the door to the kitchen and the three walked in. As they did, a plate was thrown at them. They ducked out of the way as the plate made crashing contact with the wall. "Izzy. I'm scared. What if he tries to kill us again?" Cubby whimpered. Izzy patted him on the head. "Don't worry."

The kids moved closer to the stove, and what they saw made them scream.

It was Jake, but he looked different. His hair was longer and had grown around his chin, making it look like he had a beard. His eyes were a mix between blue and green, sort of yellow. His ears were pointed, his nails were sharper, almost like claws, and the most scary thing, was that he had fangs. Jake growled at his friends as he, on his hands and knees, advanced towards them. That's when the others had realized what happened.

Jake had turnd into a...

"WOLF!" Cubby yelled in fright. With that, Jake leaped at them. Cubby immediately moved out of the way, but Izzy was cornered. "J-J-J-Jake... you wouldn't h-h-hurt m-m-me... I-I-I'm y-y-y-y-your f-f-friend..." She stuttered. But Jake sneered and made an attempt to claw at her, but she thought fast and used her pixie dust to fly away. Jake growled again, and made a beeline for Cubby. The small pirate boy stood in his spot, too frightened to move. Before Jake could even try to hurt him. Izzy had grabbed him, and they flew out of the kitchen. The two floated down to the floor, sighing.

"Phew! That was close-" Cubby started to say until they heard another growl. They turned to see Jake running at them. They screamed and ran away. Soon it was a chase all around the hideout.

"Izzy! What happened to Jake? Why is he a wolf?" Cubby asked as they ran.

"I don't know!" Izzy responded. She looked over her shoulder and yelped as Jake was getting closer to them. Izzy and Cubby ran as fast as they could, but they knew they were no match for Jake's newly fast speed. His growling could easily be translated as: 'I'm gonna kill you.' As the two younger pirates turned a corner, Cubby tripped. This gave Jake the perfect and grueling chance to swipe his claws against Cubby's back.

Izzy gasped as she saw Cubby's vest and shirt tear from the claws. Cubby screamed in pain as the claws tore into his skin. There was a hidden smirk within Jake's sneer as he approached Izzy. The pirate girl back away from the wolf version of her friend. As much as she wanted to help Cubby, she didn't know how she was going to get past Jake. "Uh... nice, wolfy... n-n-nice wolfy..." she whimpered as she closed her eyes, and felt Jake grab her arm.

"P-P-Please... don't..." She whimpered once again as Jake dragged one claw down her arm, leaving a thin line of blood. She opened her eyes and could clearly see that evil smirk hidden within that scary sneer. She desperately tried to free her arm, but Jake had a strong grip. Izzy could feel tears stream down her cheeks as Jake proceeded to make another cut on her arm. She tried to distract herself, but the pain was unbearable. She looked down at her pixie dust, and had an idea.

Carefully, she reached into the small bag, and flung a handful of pixie dust at Jake's face. Jake yelped and let go of Izzy's arm, trying to rub the dust out of his eyes. Izzy immediately ran past him and over to Cubby, who was crying from the pain from his back. The eleven year old helped the eight year old off of the floor, and they both ran the opposite direction, just as Jake recovered from the pixie dust. Enraged, he ran after them once again.

It felt like the chase was going on for an eternity. Everytime Izzy and Cubby tried to outrun Jake, Jake would just appear in front of them from another hall. When they tried to hide, he would just find them. Soon, both were thinking about giving up and letting Jake catch them, but they didn't want to die. When they rounded another corner, they stopped, panting. They didn't see Jake anymore, so they must've lost him. "Izzy... what do you think happened to Jake?" Cubby asked timidly. Izzy shrugged. "I'm not sure... first he acts strange, and now he's a wolf. But what kind of wolf is he?"

"Do you think he's just a regular wolf?" Cubby asked again. Izzy once again. "I'm not sure. I can't tell. But we have to find out what happened to him, or else we're goners."

Just as she said that, a howl was heard around the corner. Knowing it was Jake, Izzy and Cubby made a run for it. But they only made it a few steps before they came face to face with a closed door. Izzy knew that it was a closet behind that door, and that they could probably hide in it. But once again, Jake would probably find them as he approached his friends slowly, growling. "I-I-Izzy... I think now's the perfect time to hide in the closet..." Cubby whispered to her. Izzy shook her head in response. "I've got a better idea..."

Just as Jake was about to leap at the two, Izzy whistled. "Oh Jake... I think there's a nice juicy stake in the closet..."

Jake immediately started to run at them. As soon as he got close, Izzy opened the door to the closet, and Jake ran in. Izzy quickly closed the door before Jake could run out. When she locked, the wolf boy started banging on the door, growling in a way that could be translated as: 'Let me out!'

"Was there really a steak in the closet?" Cubby asked.

"No. I just needed to get Jake away from us... I think we may need to keep him in there for the night..." Izzy responded. The both of them sighed in relief, and walked back to the room, where Skully was waiting for them. "There you are. I was wondereing when you guys would come back. Where's Jake?"

Izzy and Cubby looked at each other, and then back at Skully. "Skully... Jake is a wolf." Izzy answered. Skully was shocked and confused. "A wolf? How did that happened?" he asked. The two kids shrugged. "We don't know. We found him in the kitchen, and he was a wolf. He attacked us and we locked him in one of the closets we have. Though I hate to leave him there." Izzy explained.

The three then heard noise from outside. Jake is probably trying to get out of the closet again. They were almost afraid that he might break down the door. If he had super speed and super jumping skills, then he was bound to have super strength as well. Izzy had treated her and Cubby's injuries from Jake's attack eariler. The crew realized that it was past their bedtime, so they tried to sleep, ignoring Jake's attempt to escape the closet.

The next day, Izzy and Cubby woke up tiredly. They were still shaken by seeing their leader as a wolf, and they were still wondering what kind of wolf he was, and how did he become one. Izzy decided that she was gonna free Jake from the closet, thinking that he was back to normal. Cubby went on to make breakfast with some help from Skully.

"Skully. Do you really think Jake is going through some sort of phase? 'Cause I don't think it involves turning into a wolf." Cubby asked. Skully shrugged. "I dunno. I'm starting to not think that's the reason anymore. So what's on the menu for today."

"It's a cheese omelette, with a side of bacon... I didn't want Jake to get angry if we didn't have meat today..."

Just as Cubby said that, they heard a shrill scream. It was Izzy. Cubby immediately ran out of the kitchen, but not before telling Skully to watch the food. The little pirate boy ran to where the screaming came from, and saw Izzy standing in front of the closet door. Before he could ask what's wrong, he found out by just looking at the door. It was knocked off its hinges and on the floor. It was broken in some places. This could only mean two things.

One: Jake definitely had super strength. And Two: He had escaped from the closet!

"Izzy... where's Jake?" Cubby asked timidly. Izzy shrugged. "I... I don't know... but I do know is that Jake is gonna be really mad when he sees us."

_**"You're right!"**_

The two younger pirates jumped at the sound of that angry voice. Both gulping, they turned to see Jake standing behind them. He was a boy again, but he sure looked enraged, and to an even bigger shock, he was holding a knife from the kitchen. "What's the big idea?! Locking me in the closet in the middle of the freaking night. What the heck is your problem?!" he snarled.

Izzy and Cubby were backed into the closet as Jake held up the kitchen knife. "We're sorry, Jake." Izzy whimpered. "But you were going crazy... and we didn't want you to hurt us." She tried to hide the fact that Jake was a wolf last night, fearing that he would be even more mad. "You were a wolf last night!" Cubby blurted out. Izzy gasped and covered his mouth, but Jake had heard what he said.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!" Jake growled, stepping even closer to his frightened friends. Izzy jumped in to try and save them from getting killed. "He didn't mean it. Honest, he didn't-" But Jake had grabbed Izzy by her hair, and held the knife up against her throat. "Give me one darn good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat." Jake hissed, putting pressure on the knife. Izzy squeaked, and tried to think of a reason not to die. "Well... uh... because... oh..."

"I'm waiting..."

"Because we're your friends!"

Jake stood there for a moment before removing the knife, and letting go of Izzy's hair. "Fair enough." Was all he said before leaving the closet. Izzy and Cubby both sighed in relief, until Jake turned and said: "There better be bacon for breakfast... or else..."

It was a good thing that they did have bacon, or else Jake would have probably eaten _them. _At breakfast, Jake, once again, ate the bacon, and not the omelette. When he finished, he said something that the others didn't expect him to say in his condition. "Hey, guys. Listen... I'm really sorry I flipped out last night. I think I was just stressed. Izzy, I'm sorry for breaking your music box, and Cubby, I'm sorry for ripping your drawings.

Izzy and Cubby exchanged looks. They weren't sure if they should forgive him. Then again, he was out of control last night, so they knew that he couldn't help it. "It's okay, Jake. We knew you couldn't help it." Izzy assured him with a warm smile. Jake grinned. As they day went on, Jake had seemed a lot more nicer than before. From time to time, they expected him to yell at them, but he didn't. It wasn't until later that night when Jake's "animalistic" side started to show.

The crew was sitting in the sand outside of Pirate Island, looking at the stars. It sure was a beautiful night, so they decided to point out constellations.

"Hey! That one looks like a coconut." Cubby pointed out.

"That one looks like a mermaid." Izzy also pointed out.

"And that one looks like a... wolf..." Jake also had pointed out. The others were confused. A wolf? They looked at Jake for an explanation, but he was paying attention to something else in the sky... the moon. "There's a full moon out tonight." He whispered. "And the time has come..."

The others were about to ask 'What time?' when Jake stood up, and growled. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully watched in horror as Jake started to look different. His hair got longer, his ears got pointier, his eyes became a yellowish color, and his teeth became sharper.

"Wow... Jake is definitely not goin' through a phase." Skully said after a minute of silence. Jake had turned into a wolf again. Izzy and Cubby had expect Jake to try and kill them like the night before, but instead he grinning at them, panting as if he was a dog. Cubby stepped a little closer to pat Jake on the head, which Jake admired. "You're a lot nicer then you were last night." Cubby chuckled as Jake licked him happily.

Izzy couldn't help but also grin. Jake may look scary as a wolf, but he sure was gentle. "I think the reason he's not attacking us is because he still knows who we are." She told Cubby. "He still knows we're his friends."

"But didn't he know who we were last night?"

"I guess not."

The little pirate crew watched as Jake played around them. He was also a very fun loving wolf, just like the fun loving boy he always is... or was. But they all wonderered two thing.

What was it gonna be like having a wolf for a pirate leader and friend? And what kind of wolf was Jake?

**Jake: And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! You better have! And you better review, or else I will hunt you down and kill you.**

**Me (Who somehow survived the fall from the cliff): YOU!**

**Jake: Nellie! It's nice that you are still alive. (Under his breath): Darn it...**

**Me: First you lock me inside a closet during a chapter of 'The Wrath's Revenge', and now you throw me off a cliff. What in the world is wrong with you-**

**(Jake growls at me)**

**Me: Okay! Okay! I know your still under the influnence of the werewolf. Anyways, to you guys, it looks like Jake has turned into a wolf, but we all know what kind. Homecoming game is tonight at school, and I'm so excited for it. So that why I decided to post this chapter today. And by the way, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully all don't know what kind of wolf Jake is, but they will find out soon. So, I guess I'll see you later, and don't forget to-**

**Jake: Review, or I will kill you.**

**Me:... review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pirate leader, Mr Hyde

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of this Halloween story! I was finally able to get rid of Jake so he wouldn't host again. No, I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking. Also, do you know about the Disney Junior Live on Tour: Pirate & Princess Adventure show. Is it coming your way, or has it already come? It'll be coming near me in December, so hopefully I'll go. This chapter contains a song from Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 5: Pirate leader, Mr. Hyde

Peter Pan sored through the skies of Never Land as fast as he could. He had recently gotten a letter from his pirate team, telling him that it was an emergency and to come to Pirate Island real quick. While he didn't know what was the occasion, but Peter had a feeling that wasn't good.

"I hope it isn't too bad..." He whispered as he approached the island. It was getting dark, but at least he had some light provided by his fairy friend, Tinker Bell. Izzy and Cubby were waiting outside as Peter landed, both had worried looks on their faces. "Ahoy, Peter. We're so glad you could make it." Izzy greeted. Peter smiled. "Well, no matter where I am, I'm already here when you need me. So, what's the problem?"

"It's Jake..." Izzy replied. "He's been acting really strange lately..."

Peter frowned. "Has he been possessed by evil lava again?" He asked. Izzy shook her head. "No. What I mean by strange is that first his hair is a lot rougher than usual, he's starting to crave meat, he can run like a cheetah, he can jump about ten feet, he has a very short temper, and worse... every night, he turns into a wolf. But we don't know what kind of wolf..."

Peter was shocked. This _was _strange. Jake. A wolf? Very impossible, but Peter had a feeling that he knew what was going on. "Follow me back into the hideout." was all he said before flying towards the entrance, with Izzy, Cubby, and Tinker Bell following behind him.

"Okay, now when did all of this start?" Peter asked as he browsed through some books in their library.

"Earlier this week, when he was bitten by something." Cubby answered.

"Bitten by what?"

"We don't know... but he said it was either a big dog... or a wolf."

"Hmmm... wild hair, meat craving, fast running, high jumping, short temper, wolf transformation... I've seen this before... I can tell it was a wolf."

Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Tink listened and waited for Peter to explain further. After a moment of silence, Peter spoke.

"Jake wasn't just bitten by any old wolf... he was bitten... by a _were_wolf..."

The others gasped, so did Tink, but as usual, she sounded like bells. "A werewolf?" Skully asked in disbelief. "But I thought those things were a myth of some sort."

"And I thought there were no wolves in Never Land." Izzy added. Peter shook his head. "Apparently, there are. But as far as I know, no one has ever seen one up close... or in person."

This was getting stranger and more frightening now. It was kind of nice to know what really happened to Jake, but at the same time, they wish they hadn't known. It was scary enough that Jake was a wolf, but now knowing he was the vicious kind of wolf, it was just... freaky. "So, where is Jake?" Peter asked. "In one of our closets... he kind of... tried to kill us when we accidentally angered him."

Peter understood, and flew to where the closet was. When he heard banging, he automatically knew where it was. he turned a corner and heard growling behind a door. Carefully, he slowly walked up to the door. "Peter? What are you doing? If you let Jake out, he'll kill you." Izzy warned. Peter grinned. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt me or any of you."

With that, Peter carefully unlocked the door and opened it. When doing so, he backed away as Jake stormed out of the door, growling with rage. He glared at Peter, and charged right at him. The others were shouting at Peter to look out and get out of the way, but he just stood there, looking brave. As soon as Jake was just inches away from the fly boy, Peter held up two fingers and pointed them towards the wolf boy, gentle tapping him on the nose, and causing him to halt in his tracks.

"Sit." Peter commanded, and Jake sat. Peter smirked. "Good kid." Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Tink were amazed at how Peter was able to stop Jake from attacking them. It was like he had this experience before. "Yay hey, no way..." Izzy whispered. Peter then patted Jake on the head, which the boy admired again, panting happily. "He's a lot more settled down when he's not angry."

"He was like that last night." Izzy informed. "He didn't seem to hurt us, because I believe that he still knows who we are."

Peter thought, until he realized the pattern. "I get it now. When Jake is angry, he's vicious as a werewolf. But when he's not angry, he's gentle as a werewolf." He explain. "Then I guess we have to try real hard not to anger him." Cubby said.

"You know. Maybe that's why we found Jake all covered in blood that morning. He must've went out and killed something." Izzy said, watching as Jake played around them. "Let's hope that we're not next." Skully added. The gang continued to watch the wolf boy play, still wondering what it was gonna be like having a pirate friend and leader as a werewolf.

"Once you think about it... one minute Jake's a pirate leader, the next he's Mr. Hyde from 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'" Peter pointed out. That's when that moment, and the days to come, seemed like a musical number.

**Oh leader, leader tell us**  
**What's gotten in to you**  
**Lately**  
**We're beginning to think that there**  
**Is nothin' in the world that you can't do**

**You're getting stronger**  
**And faster**  
**And bigger too**  
**People keep on asking**  
**'Is there something wrong with you?'**  
**You're acting weird**  
**And talking rude**  
**And wolfing down your food**  
**Everything lately brings the monster out in you**

**How do you do?**  
**What's up with you?**  
**Pirate leader Mister Hyde**  
**How come you're howling at the moon**  
**Tonight**  
**We don't know what you're going through**  
**We just hope you're gonna be alright**  
**Now tell us, tell us**  
**What should we do?**  
**Now that the monsters out in you.**

**And now we're not so sure**  
**We like the fact that things are turning out this way**  
**We would rather have our pirate leader back**  
**Than a werewolf for a best friend any day**

**You're getting stronger**  
**And faster**  
**And bigger to**  
**People keep on asking**  
**'Is there nothing we can do?'**  
**You're acting weird**  
**And talking rude**  
**And wolfing down your food**  
**Everything lately brings the monster out in you**

**How do you do?**  
**What's up with you?**  
**Pirate leader, Mister Hyde**  
**How come you're howling at the moon**  
**Tonight**  
**We wish we knew what you're going through**  
**We just hope you're gonna be alright**  
**Now tell us, tell us**  
**What should we do?**  
**Now that the monsters out in you. **

Throughout the rest of the week, Jake had been a lot more gruesome and violent as the days went past. He would beat up anybody who angered him, which would result in him become vicious as a werewolf. They tried to do the trick that Peter did, but sometimes it wouldn't work, and that would result in minor injuries. So they had no choice but to lock Jake back into the closet whenever he was angry, but at least there were some times where he wasn't enraged.

One night was a rough one. The Dark Pirates were sailing on their ship Lucky. Blake was glumly steering. He didn't really feel like looking for treasure. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. Not after being brutally assaulted by Jake. He still couldn't believe Jake had done that. It wasn't like that prank was going to kill him, so why did he flip out like that? Sure, he had gotten beatings by Jake before, but they weren't so brutal as that one that day.

"Darn it..." He muttered. He was healing well from the injuries, but there were still a few bruises here and there. His nose, which was broken, was also healing too, but very slowly. It was a dark shade of purple, and would throb every now and then. Blake figured that he had to know why Jake was so mad that day. But honestly, and he refused to admit it...

He was almost... afraid of Jake now.

He knew it seemed really wimpy of him, knowing that he's fearless of most things. But the way Jake was acting now... it made him seem like... like... a psycho. And just thinking about that word made Blake cringe. He hated being called a 'psycho' and would kill (or severly injure) anybody who dared to call him that.

Soon, they had reached Never Land. Blake reluctantly stepped foot on the sand. As he did, he spotted Jake and his crew, along with (to his disgust) Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.

"Well, if it isn't the devil spawn himself and his friends." Peter said as he saw them. Then noticed something. "Hey. What's up with Blake? He doesn't look too happy. And he looks like he got beat up."

"He did." Izzy informed him. "When he played a prank one day, Jake wasn't so happy, and almost killed him."

Peter was shocked, but chuckled a bit. "Well, it's about time that demon got what he deserves."

"But he didn't deserve such a harsh beating."

"I'll say he did."

Jake was the one who said that. He was glaring at his evil double. He was still kinda ticked by that prank. He wanted to kill him, but it was Izzy who stopped him. Blake slowly walked up to Jake, frowning. "Ahoy, Jake." He greeted miserably. "Hey listen. I'm really sorry for that prank the other day. I didn't know it would make you that mad. But you know how I am. But I also wanna ask you... what's been up with you lately?"

Blake was expecting Jake to answer, but instead the pirate boy reached forward and grabbed his double by the neck, and holding him up high. "You wanna know what's been up with me...?" Jake snarled in a menacing tone. "I tell you what... you, and everybody else have been pissing me off for past few freaking days?! You're always asking me 'what's wrong' or 'Are you okay?' I'M FREAKING FINE! Who cares if I have a short temper now?! Who cares if I have new abilities?! Who cares if I like meat more than I use too?! "Who cares if I seem different than before?! But you know what... I LIKE THOSE CHANGES, AND I'M NOT GONNA GO BACK TO WHAT I WAS BEFORE!"

Everybody was shocked at Jake's sudden outburst. He was really annoyed now. Before Blake could even answer, Jake threw him to the ground, and drew his sword. Realizing that Jake was probably gonna slay the boy, Tinker Bell flew over to him, and pulled at his vest. Jake growled. "Let go!" He snapped, slapping the fairy. Tink hit the ground with a small thud. Peter gasped, and flew over to her aid. The others were too afraid of what Jake was gonna do to Blake, but they knew they had to stop it.

Before Jake could even raise his sword, he growled loudly, and held his head. Everybody except Blake knew what was coming. Jake was transforming again. Blake's mouth hung wide open as he saw the wolf version of Jake. Jake growled at him again, prompting him to get up and run away. Jake was about to go after him, but Peter's nose tapping stop him. "No. Stay, Jake. Sit." Peter commanded, and Jake did so. "How come that didn't work the last few times?" Cubby asked. Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure. But we need to go back to Pirate Island. I need to get Tink a very tiny ice pack..."

It seemed like Peter was going to continue, and he did.

"And we need to find an expect on wolves."

**Well. It looks like Peter (And Tink too!) have arrived. I seem to put Peter in a lot of my stories. Yep, that song was 'Little Brother, Mister Hyde' from AATC meets the Wolfman (I changed some things to fit the story). So that's it for this chapter. Try to expect the next chapter on either Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. Key word: try. We're gonna meet an expert who may have the solution to help Jake. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review. Thank you.**

**PS: Do you actually feel sorry for Blake now? (I sure do) Tell me in a review if you do. **


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Madame Mara

Hello.** How are you? I hope you're fine, and happy that there's another chapter COTNLW right here. We're finally gonna meet the expert on werewolves. So sit back and enjoy. Also I'm sorry this is kinda late than what I've said before, but some stuff had been going on, like I had to leave early yesterday, so forgive me. Also, we will be getting a new JATNLP episode on November 3 (A Sunday. Weird.). It's called Jake's Royal Rescue. I'm so excited. So... on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own the wolf expert. **

Chapter 6: Meet Madame Mara

The pirate crew walked to the house of Misty the Wonderful Witch. They figured that maybe since she does magic, maybe she could change Jake back to normal. But they had to leave Jake behind that day, they didn't want him to cause trouble. He may have not been a werewolf right now, but they couldn't have him being mean to anybody else. Skully had been asked to watch over him.

"Guys? Are you sure the Sea Witch knows about wolves?" Peter asked.

"Peter, we told you. The Pirate Princess turned her into a nice witch." Izzy reminded him. Peter just shrugged. "I forgot." he replied. Izzy knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'Coming' behind the door, and a few seconds later, the door opened. Behind it was Misty herself, looking beautiful as ever. Peter couldn't help but whistle. "Wow. She has changed." He whispered, smirking. Tinker Bell frowned. Peter was complimenting another girl, and it upset her, but nobody noticed.

Misty smiled. "Well, if it isn't the Never Land pirate crew? And with Peter Pan and his fairy friend. How nice of you to come and visit me. Come on in. I have someone I'd like for you to meet."

The gang followed the nice witch into her house, where another person sitting at a table. She was kinda large in weight, mostly in the chest area, and was wearing a magenta dress and had a purple scarf around her short curly dark hair. In short, she was beautiful. She almost looked like... a fortune teller. "Hello, dears. My name is Madame Mara. Expert of supernatural." She greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Madame." Peter greeted back, taking her hand and kissing it, once again making Tink upset, but once again, nobody noticed.

Mara grinned. "You are Peter Pan. You practically rule Never Land, but you like to explore more lands beyond the Never Seas, so you recruited three young kids to be you pirates and watch over Never Land."

Peter was surprised. The woman seemed to know knew everything. "Wow, that's right..." He said. "How did you know that?" Mara chuckled. "Let's just say I know a lotta things..." was her answer. Then, she couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. "I could've sworn there were three pirate cuties. Where's the other one? Jake?"

Peter, Izzy, and Cubby looked at each other before sighing. "That's the problem, Madame." Izzy said quietly.

With that, they explained everything to Mara and Misty about Jake, including the werewolf transformations. While this surprised Misty, Mara didn't seem surprised at all. She looked as if she had seen this before. "Hmmm... interesting story." She whispered. "So Misty, can you use your magic to change Jake back to normal?" Cubby asked hopefully. Misty frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can. I don't know any spells to help Jake."

"But I believe I have some solutions."

Everybody turned to Mara. She continued to explain. "Jake wasn't just bitten by any werewolf. He was bitten by the Legendary Never Land werewolf. The most vicious of all werewolves that exist. And there's a chance that Jake can get just as vicious as him. Legends tell that when the werewolf bites someone, they make that victim their followers... and on a special night, the followers will need to feed on innocent people. Drinking their blood like vampires, and eating their flesh until the victim is dead. And from what you've told me... Jake isn't far from being a full follower."

Izzy and Tink gasped, while Cubby and Peter looked shocked. "Yay hey no way. Is there any way to help Jake?" Izzy asked. Mara stayed silent for a moment, before asking a question. "Do you kids know the one thing that weakens werewolves?"

The kids thought. What was the one thing that could make a werewolf weak? Then Peter snapped his fingers. "Silver!" He answered. Mara nodded. "That's right, sugar. Now listen carefully. There are a few ways you can cure someone from a werewolf curse."

The kids listened and waited for her to continue.

"One. You can shoot 'em with a silver bullet!"

Peter frowned. And reminded Mara something important.

"We wanna _help_ Jake! Not _kill_ him."

Mara chuckled. "I did say there are more ways. Another way, is to hit him in the head with something silver."

"Well, that seems more reasonable."

"But won't that kill him too." Izzy asked. Mara shook her head. "Well, in some cases, it has killed people. But mostly, it hasn't."

These reason definitely weren't enough to help Jake. They needed something that could cure him, without hurting him. "Isn't there another way we can help Jake without hurting him?" Cubby asked. Mara chuckled again. "There is... a third way to help your friend, is to give him a special drink with melted silver in it."

Peter smiled. "Well that seems like an even more reasonable option. Thank you, Madame." Mara smiled. "It's my pleasure."

With that, the kids bid their goodbyes, and were about to leave when Mara called them back. "One more thing, babies."

The kids listened carefully again. This must be important. Mara continued. "Whatever option you choose... you must do it before the full moon on a special night. Because then... your friend will become a full fledged werewolf. He will be very vicious. He will become a full follower of the Never Land werewolf... forever."

Forever?

Jake couldn't be a werewolf forever! He just couldn't!

Peter chuckled nervously. "Uh... well, thanks for the extra advice."

With that, the kids left. All were still worried for Jake. They had three options to help him. Option One: Kill Jake with a bullet, Option Two: Hit Jake in the head, and Option Three: Give Jake a drink. "Well..." Peter said after a minute of silence. "I think it's safe to say that Option One: Kill Jake is out. Option Two: While at least it won't kill him, we don't wanna hurt him. So Option Three: Give Jake a drink with silver in it is the only option we can do."

"What I wanna know is, when is that special night?" Izzy wondered. Peter thought. What was that special night? And when? Then, he remembered at it was currently the month of October. The month of Halloween. Halloween! That's it! "Halloween!" Peter blurted out. "That's when the special night is... but the bad news is... it's only in two more days. We don't have a lot of time."

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby whimpered. "Where are we gonna find a special drink?" Peter shrugged. "That. I don't know. But Mara said we have to make it. But I dunno how to make a special drink. So unless we can, we'll have to do Option Two: Hit Jake in the head with something that's silver. But where are we gonna get something silver?"

That's when Izzy had an idea. "I know where we can get something silver."

On Lucky (The Dark Pirates ship)...

"So let me get this straight..." Blake said when Izzy explained everything. "You want to borrow something silver from me, and hit Jake in the head with it?" Izzy nodded. "That's right! We really need to Jake back to normal. And we don't wanna kill him by doing so." Blake suddenly smirked at the thought of Jake dying. "Are you sure you don't wanna go with that option instead?" He asked. Izzy responded by smacking him across the face and grabbing him by his vest collar. "No! Give me some silver or I will send Jake after you the next time he becomes a werewolf!" She threatened.

Blake nodded quickly. "Okay! Okay! I already have enough injuries from that boy, and I don't need anymore." Izzy let go of his collar and smiled. "Thank you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You know, you not really that bad." Blake couldn't help but blush and smirk. "Thanks... and you know... I do know ways to... _swoon _ girls-"

"Yeah. Please let's not go there." Izzy interrupted, taking a few steps away from him. "Now. Will you please let me borrow something silver?"

Blake sighed. _So close. _He thought as he walked into a room on the ship. A few seconds later, he came back, holding a long silver stick. It looked like a cane, since it had a wolf shaped handle. "Here you go." He said as he gave it to the pirate girl. " I found it on Never Land. It's the only sort of treasure I can find, so there better not be any blood on it when I get back. "_  
_

Izzy nodded. "Don't worry. I'll return it safe and sound." Blake smirked. "Good."

"Thanks again."

"No problem, doll face. You know, we could always-"

" I said don't go there!"

"Okay! Okay!"

With that, Izzy left. Blake seemed a lot nicer lately (And he was such a creep too!). Then again, he did nearly killed by Jake. Soon, she returned to Pirate Island, where Cubby, Peter, Skully, and Tink were waiting for her. " Did you get it?" Cubby asked. Izzy nodded and held up the stick. "It was surprisingly easy. You know, Blake isn't that evil."

"Iz. Every fiber in that boys body is pure evil." Peter reminded her. Izzy chuckled. "Yeah. Now that we've got the silver stick. We can hit Jake over the head with it, and change him back to normal. But it won't be easy. I can tell you that."

**Well, you've met Madame Mara, and we've had a cameo from Misty the Wonderful Witch. So, will the guys succeed in bopping Jake on the head with a silver stick, or will Jake get even more angry? What do you think? Well, that's it for this chapter. Once again try to expect the next chapter sometime this week. Once again the keyword is: try. I will see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Operation: Silver

**Hi! We're getting closer to the end of the story. I know you're excited. I'm gonna be attending a birthday/costume party this Friday (I think) so you might not see the next chapter until the weekend. But there's still more to come. Anyways, this chapter is where the guys try to hit Jake over the head with the silver stick. The outcome... is not pretty. So sit back... and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 7: Operation: Silver

First try

"So. How are we gonna do this?"

Izzy, Cubby, and Peter were watching Jake from afar. The pirate leader was looking in a small flower bush. It was unknown to why, but he was at the perfect target to be hit. But the real problem was, how were they going to do it withour him noticing.

"We just sneak up behind him and hit him. Simple as that." Peter whispered.

"But he might see us." Izzy pointed out. Peter gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Iz. We'll be very quiet." With that, Peter, holding the stick, floated carefully over to Jake. The boy still didn't notice. Peter stood behind the boy, trying to find a good spot on Jake head to strike. When he thought he had the perfect target, he raised the stick, stepping back a few feet so he wasn't too close to Jake.

But, as he did so, he stepped into a hole. Peter yelped and fell over, dropping the stick... right on Jake's head.

"OW!"

Jake fell into the bush, along with the stick. When Peter recovered, he realized what happened and grabbed the stick, just as Jake recovered to. And boy was he angry. "What was _**that**_all about?!" Jake demanded, getting up from the bush and rubbing his head. Peter gulped and hid the stick behind his back. "Oh... uh... sorry about that, Jake. I, uh... tripped, and this stick fell out of my hands." he tried to explain. Jake snarled and grabbed Peter by his shirt collar. "Dont. Let. it. Happen. Again." he warned.

Peter nodded quickly, and Jake let him go. "Good!" Was all Jake said before leaving. Peter was relieved that Jake didn't rip his head off. But it seemed that the first attempt to cure Jake didn't work. Why? Did Peter not hit him hard enough? Then again, him tripping in the hole caused him to drop it accidentally, so it wasn't how it wasn't suppose to go.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Izzy asked as she and Cubby walked over to him. Peter frowned. "I'm okay, but Jake's not. He's still under the curse of the werewolf. We'll have to try again. But harder."

Second try

Izzy watched Jake carefully inside the hideout. He was trying to pick out a book to read. The pirate girl held the stick firmly as she crept up behind him. She carefully raised the stick, and was planning on swinging it across his head. But, Jake had dropped a book and bent over to pick it up, just as Izzy swung... and missed. Uponing missing the target, she dropped the stick, it making a sound when it hit the floor.

Jake had heard the sound, and turned to see Izzy reaching for the stick. "What are you doing?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. Izzy giggled nervously. "I... uh... I dropped this..." she tried to explain. Jake eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off, resuming his search for a book to read. Izzy sighed in relief, and quickly left the room. Peter was waiting for her.

"Did you hit him?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I missed. And he almost noticed."

Peter sighed, and took the stick. "It looks like we'll have to try even harder.

Third try

Cubby, using Izzy's pixie dust, floated behind Jake as he walked down the hall, a book tucked under his arm. Cubby was scared to death about doing this, fearing that Jake will be even more angry if he got hit, but the small pirate knew it had to be done. He gripped the stick as he raised it.

With that, he brought it down...

... and missed. Thank goodness Jake didn't notice. Cubby tried again, but once again missed. "Aw coconuts." He whispered with frustration. Now, that was a mistake, as Jake heard that. The boy whipped around to see his younger friend floating to the floor, still holding the stick. Jake glared. "What were you doing behind my back?" He asked. Cubby whimpered. "N-N-Nothing, Jake. N-N-N-N-Nothing a-at a-all." He stuttering. Although Jake didn't believe, he just huffed. "Whatever you say, Cubby. Whatever you say..." was all he said before continuing down the hall.

Cubby ran the other way, where Peter was once again waiting for him. "Let me guess you didn't hit him either?" Peter guess. Cubby nodded. "I'm sorry. But he almost noticed." was the small childs short explanation. Peter groaned. It was clear to the real reason why Izzy nor Cubby had hit Jake... they _couldn't_. He was their friend, and they couldn't bring themselves to harm him, despite how he has been acting lately.

And as Peter hated to admit it... he felt as if he couldn't hit Jake either... but it had to be done.

Fourth try

Peter looked into a room, where Jake has reading his book sitting at a table. His back was turned, so Peter had the perfect chance to strike him. Floating carefully behing the boy, he raised the stick. _I'm sorry Jake, but this is for your own good. _Peter thought as he brought the stick down.

But missed as Jake swifty moved from his seat, causing Peter to hit the chair instead. Jake gave Peter a death stare. "What the _**freak**_ are you doing?!" Jake demanded. Peter didn't even back away this time, or hide the stick behind his back... no... he just stood there... looking brave. "You wanna know what I'm going..." Peter started. "I'll tell you what I'm doing... I'm getting you back to normal."

"What do you mean?!" Jake demanded once again, growling. Peter glared back at him. "Haven't you notice? You're out of control! Ever since you've been bitten by the Legendary Never Land Werewolf, you've been different. You're being cruel to your friends, you've hurt people, you've said cold things, and worse... everynight... you turn into a werewolf. And it won't be long until you become a full fledged... a follower of the Never Land werewolf... so that's why I have to hit you in the head with this stick... it's one of three options we have to cure you..."

Peter was hoping that would knock some sense into Jake, hoping he would understand the situation he was in... but Jake did something else.

He laughed.

"Oh please!" Jake snarled. "A werewolf? You've gotta be kidding me! There are no wolves in Never Land... and if there were, it would've been dead by now. And what did I tell you, Pan... I like the way I am right now... and I'm _never_ going back to the way I was before... and I told you not to let that stupid stick hit me... you never listen, ha ha ha. And it looks like I'll have to hurt you since you tried to hurt me!"

With that, Jake lunged at Peter, who moved out of the way. Jake landed to the floor. He growled and charged at Peter once again, only to miss once again. Peter was starting to hesitate, until he looked at the door, and had an idea. "Hey Jake! I bet you can't catch me!" Peter called as he flew out the door. Jake growled again and with super speed, ran out the door...

But he didn't see Peter at all.

All he saw was Izzy and Cubby standing at the door.

"Where is Peter-"

WHACK!

Before Jake could fully finish his sentence, Peter, floating from above, struck him as hard as he could on the head. Jake fell to the floor with a loud thud, but was still awake. Izzy and Cubby looked at their friend with worry. Did it work? Peter floated to the floor, just as Jake started to rub his head.

"Jake... how do you feel...?" Peter asked. Jake sat up and look at Peter... smiling... could this be a sign that it worked?

"You wanna know how I feel?" Jake asked. Peter, along with Izzy and Cubby, nodded eagerly. Jake chuckled, and spoke again. "I'll tell you how I feel... I feel _**pretty freaking pissed!"**_he snapped, now growing serious. He got up, and snatched the stick away from Peter. "I've already warned you before, Peter. Now I'm gonna hurt you twice as hard.

With that, Jake whacked Peter in the face with the stick, sending Peter crashing down to the floor. Jake then proceeded to beat his friend with the stick over and over. Izzy and Cubby watched with terror. Jake was still under the curse of the werewolf. How did it not work this time? How? Soon, Jake stopped his assualt on Peter... but he wasn't exactly done...

He dropped the stick, grabbed Peter by his shirt collar, and pushed him up against the wall... next to the door.

"You better stay out of my way, Pan..." Jake growled. "Or you're dead... Halloween is coming... and I don't mind scaring the life out of you..."

With that, Jake let go of Peter. The redhead was about to sigh with relief, until Jake took hold of the door, and slammed it onto Peter... extremely hard. There was a muffled scream of pain behind the door. "Peter!" Izzy and Cubby both exclaimed in unison. "Well, that's enough of that." Jake said with satifaction. He was about to leave until he noticed the stick on the floor.

"And as for this thing..."

SNAP!

Jake broke the thing in half. Izzy gasped in shock. Blake was definitely not gonna be happy when he sees the stick. The twelve-year-old gave the eleven-year-old the two halfs and stormed back inside his room to continue his reading. Doing so, his slammed the door shut, to reveal Peter with a bruised face, and bloody nose. The fly boy sunk to the ground, when Cubby went to his aid. "Are you okay?" the eight-year-old asked his fifteen-year-old friend.

Peter looked at him with a weak smile. "I... I'll be alright..."

Skully and Tinker Bell flew in to see what had happened. "Crackers! What happened to Peter?" Skully asked.

"Uh... Jake happened..." Izzy answered.

Tink glowed red with anger. Jake had hurt her friend, and he was gonna pay (In her opinion). '_Where is Jake?' _She demanded, and Peter understood her perfectly. "He's in this room right here... but I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Tink." Tinker Bell was about to argue back until she remembered when Jake smacked her to the ground. It was a painful memory, and she did not want to go through that again. She huffed in defeat, and Peter grinned. _Thanks for not trying to kill him. _He thought as he stood up.

"Well guys... Option Two didn't work. Option One is still out. So Option Three is the only option we've got. And we've got to hurry. Jake is right. Halloween isn't far away, and we've gotta find out how to make a special drink."

"But wait? Silver kills werewolves. So won't the silver in the special drink kill Jake if he drinks it?" Izzy asked.

"You have a point, Iz." Peter agreed. "So maybe this special drink may help Jake without the silver in it. But... I have another idea."

The others listened to Peter carefully.

"I actually read something about the Never Land werewolf... and from what I can remember, on Halloween night, the werewolf, along with it's followers, come out to feed. So, we might actually see this guy."

"I just remembered." Cubby spoke up. "We're having a Halloween party on Never Land that night. If Jake is a werewolf then... and if we see the Never Land werewolf... who knows what kind a chaos could happen?"

Peter had realized that Cubby was right. Earlier in October, Peter had planned a Halloween party on Never Land, and had invited everybody, even Captain Hook and the Dark Pirates. But now it seemed that the fun and festivities was gonna be bashed with all this werewolf stuff happening. After a moment of thinking, Peter spoke with a solution.

"So... if we wanna help Jake... we gotta kill the beast who made him this way... on Halloween."

**Well, hitting Jake in the head didn't work, so they have to go back to making a special drink. But they may have to do it on Halloween night. Do you think they can actually kill the werewolf, and do you think it can help Jake? Find out on either Friday or Saturday. Because the next two chapters will be like a story arc. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween fright night

**Hello everybody! We're getting closer to Halloween. I'm so excited. Oh yeah, I won't be going to that party because of some things going on, but I might go to a haunted house next week. Anyways, this chapter starts on Halloween night, when they are preparing for the party. And that's when things get freaky and frightening, so hang on tight... and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 8: Halloween fright

The sun was setting... just in time for Halloween! On Pirate Island, everybody, even Jake was getting ready for the big party on Never Land. Peter was helping Izzy and Cubby with their costumes, while Jake was fixing his own costume. They still hadn't not found or made a special drink for Jake, but Peter figured that maybe a drink at the party could help.

"Peter are you sure that we can kill the werewolf? Are we strong enough?" Izzy asked as Peter brushed her hair and twisted pieces of it into tiny curls with his fingers. She was going as a butterfly princess. She wanted to go as something beautiful this year. Peter had helped her get in her costume (A purple dress decorated with flowers and butterfly wings made from leaves and such), and make her hair pretty. "Of course we're strong enough." Peter assured her.

"But how are we gonna kill it?" Cubby asked. He was going as an Indian this year. Peter had helped him put together an Indian attire, complete with a headband and feather, along with war paint. "Shoot it... with a gun and silver bullet." Peter answered. Izzy and Cubby exchanged worried looks. Would they beable to shoot the werewolf? It sounds like a hard job, but nevertheless, it was a job that _had _to be done.

Soon, Peter had finished helping the two young pirates with their costumes, and was even dressed in his own. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood, almost like the Grim Reaper. He also had a gun in hand. He had persuaded Captian Hook to borrow it, claiming that it was for his costume, when it really was to kill the werewolf. Skully and Tinker Bell flew to see how the costumes were going.

"Crackers! You mateys sure look great. A butterfly, an Indian, and the Grim Reaper." Skully complimented.

"Thanks. But actually, I'm a butterfly _princess_." Izzy reminded him. Skully was wearing a simple top hat this year, and Tink was dress in a long green dress similar to her usual attire, but her hair was down and she was wearing a tiara on her hair. To put it short, she was almost dressed like Queen Clarion. "You look pretty good yourself." Peter pointed out.

"So is Jake ready yet?" Skully asked. "I dunno." Peter replied. "Jake! Are you ready yet?"

As if on cue, Jake appeared. The others almost gaped at his costume. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and pants, a black cape, black gloves, black boots, black hat, and black mask. In short, he was dressed as a character from a book he read. Zorro to be exact. He looked like a dark shadow. "Uh... wow, Jake. That is really... dark." Izzy said, still amazed at his costume.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked, smirking.

"It's... fantastic!" Peter pointed out.

"It's... different from what you usually wear on Halloween." Cubby added.

"It's... really neat." Skully also pointed out, with Tink nodding in agreement.

Jake chuckled. "Thanks. I made it myself. I wanted to wear something... cool and dark for the party." While it was and interesting choice for a costume, the others were worried about that costume ripping when he turned into a villainous follower of the werewolf. "Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake answered, taking out his sword.

"I've got my map." Cubby added, holding up his map.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy finished, clutching her pixie dust pack.

"Yo ho, let's go!" Jake exclaimed.

Peter could help but grin. It seems that Jake is still his happy, fun loving, adventurous, and clever bo he is... or was. They had set off the Never Land. The party was already set up when they got there, but nobody was there yet. It was still pretty early, and the sun was still out, and setting slowly. Peter flew over to the punch bowl area, and started mixing a drink together. "Peter? What are you doing?" Izzy asked.

Peter started to explain. "I think I know how to get Jake back to normal. I'm gonna mix a fruit punch and a smoothie together to make the special drink. I'll put it on the table, and when Jake drinks it, he'll be back to normal. But we have to make sure before he turns into a werewolf."

"Can't we give it to him now?" Cubby asked.

Peter shook his head. "I wish we could, but he might get suspicious."

It was a good thing that Jake wasn't paying any attention to them, so he wasn't suspicious now. But he might be suspicious later on. Soon, people were starting to come to the party. It was so much fun now. Indians, fairies, mermaids, and some of the crews closet friends had attended. Even the Dark Pirates came. Blake was dressed as a zombie, Lizzy was dressed as a black cat, and Charlie was dressed as a shark.

"Hey, Blake!" Peter called out as they evil crew approached him, Izzy, and Cubby. "Doncha' think the devil would be a more appropriate costume for you?" Izzy and Cubby couldn't help but giggled. Blake growled. He hated when people accused him of being the devil. In his opinion, he was no devil. He may be sadistic, but he was no devil. "Ha, ha, ha. _Very _funny." Blake replied sarcastically. "Doncha' think a fool would be a more costume for _you_?!"

Peter scoffed. "I may be silly, but I'm not a fool."

"Well. I may be sadistic, but I'm not the devil!"

Before the two could argue any further, Izzy gasped. Peter was about to ask what was wrong until he found out what was wrong.

The full moon was already out...

... and Jake was still not cured.

"Did he drink it yet?" Peter asked Cubby, who shook his head in fright. Peter groaned as he flew over to the drink table, and to his dismay, Mr. Smee (dressed as a ghost), was drinking something that looked oddly familiar to the cure... "Hmmm... delicious taste to it..." Mr. Smee said when he finished the whole thing.

Peter face palmed in anger. That _was _the cure! Great! Now he had to make it all over again. But then he remember about killing the Never Land werewolf. He still had to do away with that beast. "Okay... okay... Izzy. Cubby. you make the cure again." He ordered as he flew towards the forest. "Wait! Where are you going?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to get rid of that werewolf." Peter answered.

"But what about Jake?"

"Just remake the drink and give it to Jake! Fast!"

With that, Peter disappeared into the forest. Izzy and Cubby exchanged worried look, but went to do what Peter said. It was only a matter of time before Jake turns into a werewolf...

Speaking of Jake, he was hiding behind a table. The Pirate Princess and Marina were near the table, talking. He was planning to give them a good scare... or at least surprise them. "I'm gonna scare them..." He whispered, chuckling devilishly. "I'm so gonna scare-" Before he could even finish his sentence, an extremely painful headache overcame him. He began to groan and hold his head. His groaning soon turned into growling. Menacing growling...

"Okay. How did Peter make the first one?" Cubby asked Izzy

"I dunno. But we've gotta make it fast before Jake turns into a-"

_CRASH!_

**_GROOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL!_ **

Izzy and Cubby jumped in fright when they heard that noise. Gulping, they turned to where the noise came from... and immediately wished they hadn't. People were screaming their heads off at a mysterious figure knocking things off a of table. It didn't take long for the two younger pirates to figure out who the figure was...

"It's... Jake!"

Yes, indeed it was Jake... but he was different. He was a werewolf once again. But unlike his previous appearance as a wolf, he looked a lot more deadly and menacing. His hair was a lot more rougher and had even sharper split ends, he actually had a snout this time, his fangs looked even more scary, but the most scary thing was his eyes... unlike the yellowish color it was when he was a werewolf before... it was a glowing red color. All of this could only mean one thing...

Jake had become a full fledged werewolf!

"Yay hey, no way! We're too late!" Izzy exclaimed.

"If we don't get out of here soon, we're gonna become werewolf meat!" Cubby whimpered.

Jake had noticed the two, and crawled over to them, growling, hungry for two little pirates. Izzy and Cubby back away. They had to finished the cure, and get away from Jake. Get away... that's it!

"I know what to do!" Izzy spoke up. "We have to lure Jake away from the party. Skully!" The green parrot flew over to the pirates. "You have to keep the party going, and make the cure for Jake. Cubby and I will lure Jake away from everyone so he doesn't hurt anyone. He's a werewolf again. But he's full fledged. Hurry!"

"Got it, Iz." Skully replied. With that, Izzy and Cubby ran into the forest, with Jake following behind them...

Meanwhile...

"Where are you, werewolf...?" Peter whispered quietly as he floated through the forest. He gripped the gun carefully in his hands. He had no idea what this werewolf looked like, but he knew that it had to be deadly. The fly boy tried hard not to let his guard down if the werewolf happened to take him by surprise. "I just wanna kill you..."

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Peter aimed the gun in that directed, moving ever so closely to the bush. Suddenly, two figures appeared from behind the bush, running past Peter.

"Izzy... Cubby?" Peter wondered confused. What were they doing out here? They were suppose to be keeping the party going. What happened? Peter thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low growling behind. Carefully, he turned around, and saw Jake glaring at him, but he had no idea that was Jake.

"_You're _the Never Land Werewolf?" Peter asked in disbelief. "You're a lot smaller than I imagined. But enough of that talk. I'm just here to kill you so you won't harm another person on Never Land. Deal?"

Jake snarled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before Peter could pull the trigger, he took a closer look at Jake. He thought he could see a shade of green in his red eyes. That's when it all came clear.

"J-J-Jake?" Peter asked. _I can't shoot Jake. _He thought as he backed away from his friend. Jake advanced towards him raising his claws. "Jake... you would never ever hurt me..." Peter tried to reason with him. "I'm your friend. Peter-"

Peter wasn't able to finish his sentence when Jake swiped his claws against Peter's right cheek, causing the redheaded boy to fall to the ground. Peter groaned and touched his cheek. There was blood. "I guess you don't remember who I am... well, bye!" Peter got up and flew away, with Jake on his heels. It was a race against time now. Jake was a full follower now, and the Never Land werewolf was still on the loose. Peter flew as fast as he could, but Jake was even faster. The wolf boy ran past Peter, confusing him.

_Why did he run past me? _Peter thought. _Unless..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PETER! HEEEEEELPPPPP!"

Peter recognized those voices anywhere. "Izzy! Cubby! I'm coming! Hang on!" He continued to fly. The werewolf was still on the loose, and it was only a matter of time before he appears. But what Peter didn't know was that something was watching him from the shadows, growling.

**It's a race against time. Jake's a full fledged werewolf. The NL werewolf will appear anytime before the night is through, and Izzy, Cubby, and Peter are all in danger of becoming werewolf dinner. See what happens in the next chapter on Halloween (It's the last and this story will be through) I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jake's Halloween treat

**Hi! Happy Halloween! Are you going trick or treating tonight? Or you waiting to finish this last chapter of COTNLW. It's the second part of the Halloween story arc. We'll see if Jake is finally cured, and if the NL werewolf is killed. So sit back, and enjoy! Warning: Contains character death & attempted assault**

**Disclamier: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. **

Chapter 9: Jake's Halloween treat

Izzy and Cubby ran as fast as they could. Jake was extremely close to them, and they didn't want to become werewolf dinner. No matter how hard they tried to out run them, he was way more faster. "Aw coconuts! He's gaining on us." Cubby whimpered. Izzy had to agree. She looked back... but didn't see Jake anymore. Where did he go? "Wait a minute, Cubby. He's gone."

Both pirates kids stopped in their tracks. Both were really confused to why Jake had suddenly stopped chasing them. Curious, they went back to see where he was. As they did, they heard growling from very close by. The two hid behind a bush and looked from behind it...

What they saw... was Jake... but it seemed like he was communicating with someone... someone hairy...

Jake was listening carefully to the creature that was talking to him telepathically. It was a huge, black, and muscular. Izzy and Cubby gasped when the saw the creature clearly...

It was the Legendary Never Land Werewolf.

_**Jake... my youngest follower... I want you to make this Halloween night... the best for me in one hundred years...** _Snarled the werewolf. Jake nodded eagerly. The werewolf grinned. _**I bet you are very hungry.**_

Another nod.

_**Then you're in luck. Because tonight, you will feed. You will feed on everyone at that party tonight.**_

Jake grinned as evilly as the werewolf.

_**But first. You will feed on your little friends. That includes the girl and small boy. But... about the girl... I believe she would make a fine addition as a follower slave... make sure to give her a... 'good time'... if you know what I mean...**_

Jake let out a howl of excitement. It seemed that he was brainwashed. It seemed like all of the real him was sucked out of him... and replaced with a werewolf demon spirit. Izzy and Cubby both didn't understand what the werewolf was saying. To them it sounded like growling. But they knew for sure that they were horrified by the scary appearance.

_**Oh yeah, if you are looking for your friends, they are hiding behind that bush over there.**_

The werewolf gestured over to the bush where the two pirates were hiding. Izzy and Cubby screamed as Jake smiled evilly at them. This prompted them to run away. Jake chased after them. The werewolf sneered.

_**Yes, my little follower. Kill your friends. Give the girl pleasure. Make her your slave. Feed on the people at that party. And become my follower... FOREVER! ...Meanwhile I will feed on a certain redhead...**_

Meanwhile...

"Izzy... Cubby... where are you?" Peter called quietly as he flew through the forest. He was extremely worried about them. What if Jake had already caught them... and killed them. What if the Never Land werewolf had caught them. He was worrying so much that it was giving him a headache.

Peter stopped flying to catch his breath, and to rub his head. It sure was a bad night for this. _Man! My head hurts. This is becoming to be a horrible fright night. Jake's a full fledged werewolf, the Never Land werewolf is still out here, and worse: Iz and Cubs are both in danger of becoming werewolf chow. I have to save them before it's- _

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a low growling behind him. Gulping, he turned and saw the Never Land werewolf behind him.

"...too late." he whimpered. Then he realized that he had the perfect chance to kill the wolf. " So you're the Never Land werewolf." Peter said as he stared at the wolf. "And you'e actually how I pictured you to be. But enough of this. It's time for you to die!" With that, he aimed the gun at the beast, but before he could pull the trigger, the werewolf knocked the gun out of his hand, and it landed somewhere far from where they were standing.

"... Okay..." Peter began to hesitate until he remembered his dagger. He took it out and aimed it at the wolf. "Well, at least I have back up. I don't think my dagger is silver but it's enough to kill you-"

The wolf then knocked the dagger out of Peter's hand. That's when Peter realized that he had no other weapon. The boy chuckled nervously as he back away from the werewolf. "Okay. So I don't have the gun. I don't have my dagger. So I guess my other option... is to run away from you! See ya!"

With that, Peter zoomed away from the beast, as the beast ran after him. No matter how fast Peter flew, he was simply no match for the werewolf'd speed. But he was making good progress in speed. He had to find the gun, the dagger, and most importantly... Izzy and Cubby...

Speaking of which, the two young pirates were running for their lives. Jake was getting closer and closer to them, and he wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted.

"Izzy! I don't think we're gonna make it!" Cubby panted.

"Sure we will!" Izzy assured him. "We just need to out run him-AAAAAAAAH!"

The pirate girl fell to the ground as pain shot through her side. Cubby stopped and went to her aid. There were four slash marks that tore through Izzy's dress and into her skin. The two looked back to see Jake smirking at him, ready to take a bite out of them. Cubby helped Izzy up and they continued running. But they didn't make it very far when they reached a very small cave. Before they knew it, they were cornered by Jake.

"J-J-J-Jake..." Izzy whimpered as Jake advanced towards them. "Please... don't..."`

Jake snarled and pushed Cubby out of the way. He wanted to focus on Izzy as of now. He wanted to make her feel... 'good'. He wanted her. "Cubby! Get help! Please!" Izzy told her friend.

"But what about you?" Cubby asked timidly.

"I'll be fine. I'll find a way to get out of here... I hope. Just go!"

Cubby hesitated, but left the cave. Jake didn't even bother to go after him. He was too focused on Izzy. He would get Cubby later. Izzy tripped over a rock, and was now laying on her back, giving Jake the perfect chance to have her. He pinned her to the ground with one hand, and used the other to tear away at her dress. That's when Izzy realized what he was gonna do to her.

"OH MY GOSH! HELP! HELP! PETER! HELP! JAKE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Izzy pleaded as Jake continued to tear her dress apart. Jake gave her a quick evil grin, one that could easily be translated as: 'I'm gonna give you pleasure. You're gonna be my slave forever... you're mine...'

This moment brought back terrible memories to Izzy when Jake was possessed by evil lava... Terrible, horrifying memories... of a nightmare she once had...

_"Please, Jake. Don't..." The pirate girl whimpered as Jake walked towards her, smirking devilishly._

_"Oh don't worry, my princess. This will only hurt a lot!" Was Jake's response when he slapped her across the face. Izzy screamed and fell to the floor. Jake came at her again and punched her in the stomach. Then in the arm, and and face. Soon, he was beating her all over her body, laughing as she cried._

_Jake chuckled happily. "Oh. This is so much fun!" He slurred_

_Izzy sobbed loudly. "This is so not fun." she whimpered. _

_PUNCH!_

_"Don't say that, sweetheart." Jake warned her, slapping her once again. Izzy winced as his hand made burning contact with her skin. Jake hissed evilly, picking the girl up in his arms and placed her on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks freely and fast as she looked up at the torturer that was her friend. Jake hissed again through a smirk, planting hot kisses on Izzy's cheeks, kissing away the tears that were falling..._

_"Your tears are warm...and yet cold at the same time..." Jake whispered. Izzy moaned miserably as Jake planted kisses down her neck. Suddenly, those kisses became licks. Hot, sizzling, and uncomfortable licks. Jake ran his tongue along her flesh, chuckling as she whimpered._

_"You're gonna enjoy this, Izzy. You're gonna enjoy this a lot." Jake whispered in her ear._

_The girl continued to sob as Jake began to do unspeakable things to her. _

It was a terrifying dream. Izzy remembered waking up from it, screaming loudly. Peter had came in to comfort her. Shushing her quietly when she sobbed, and telling her repeatedly that 'Everything's gonna be okay'.

RIIIIIPPP!

"AAAAAAAH!"

Izzy's thoughts were interrupted when Jake slashed her on the leg, tearing her tights in the process. Izzy looked at him with tears that were first dripping but now seemed to be pouring from her brown eyes. "Jake..." She whispered quietly. "Please don't do this... you're a good boy... not an evil werewolf... don't you know who I am? I'm Izzy... your friend. The one with the pixie dust... don't you remember who I am... don't you remember who you are?"

Jake was about to slap the girl in order to shut her up, until he started to let her words sink in. Did he remember who he was? Did he really? Suddenly, a wave a memories flashed before the wolf boys eyes. Memories... of his friends... and memories... of him as a human being...

_"Oh... Jake... it's beautiful." Izzy gasped as Jake presented her with a beautiful music box._

_"Merry Winter Treasure Day, Iz." Jake whispered, grinning as Izzy hugged him. "Thank you so much." She whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jake began to blush. He sure had given her a great present. _

That's when Jake had realized that it was _him _who had given Izzy the music box. Then he remembered smashing the box against the wall on the night of his rampage. He realized that he destroyed his own gift to his friend. That's why she pleaded for him not to break it. That's why she said it was a gift.

It was all coming clear.

Jake had back away from his frightened friend, whimpering. He couldn't hurt her now. He just couldn't after finally remembering who he was. "Jake... are you okay?" Izzy asked. Getting up from the ground and walking towards him. He didn't tear her dress too badly. Suddenly, Jake... started to speak.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Izzy..." He choked out. His voice sounded like a mix between growling and rasping. "I... I remember now..."

"You do? Please. Tell me... what's your name? You have to remember that." She urged him. She had to know if Jake had fully remembered himself. She just had to know...

"J... Ja... Jake..." Jake choked out once again. Izzy was getting more delighted. "Yes! Yes! Say it again!"

"Jake... Jake! My name is Jake!" The twelve year old exclaimed. Izzy giggled and hugged him. He was back. Jake was back... well, sort of. He was still a werewolf. Jake grinned. He remembered who he was. He remembered who his friends were... and he also remember what he saw the night he was bitten.

The Never Land Werewolf.

Jake growled in disgust. Izzy looked up at him with worry. "The Never Land Werewolf..." Jake snarled. "Now I remember. He was the one who bit me that night. And he ordered me to kill you guys... he wanted me to... make you my slave forever..."

The girl gasped. His slave. Goodness! She dealt with enough abuse from him, she didn't need anymore. Jake looked out into the forest. He was still hungry. But he wasn't hungry for pirates now...

He was hungry... for revenge.

"Come on, Iz." Jake said, getting on his hands and knees, and pointing to his back for her to get on it. "We're gonna find our friends."

Izzy hesitated a bit, but got on. "You might wanna hang on. Cause this is gonna be fast." With that, Jake took off running with fast speed. Izzy hung on tight to his shirt, and that's when she noticed that Jake was no longer wearing his hat, mask, and cape that went with his costume. He must've thrown them off when he turned into a werewolf. Well, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Jake gets back to normal... and the werewolf gets killed...

Cubby had soon made it back to Shipwreck Beach. Everybody at the party was still shocked over seeing that creature (Jake) appear at the party. "Guys! I need your help! Izzy's in trouble! We need to save her-"

Before the small boy could finish his sentence, Jake came running by, with Izzy on his back. Cubby was shocked and scared. Would Jake try to attack the party again? Oddly enough for everyone, Jake just let out a howl of courage.

"It's okay." Izzy assured everyone. "Jake remembers who he is now. He remembers clearly." Cubby walked up to him, still kinda nervous. Jake grinned at him. "Cubby..." He said. Cubby couldn't help but smile. "Yeah... it's me." Was the eight year olds response.

Jake howled again and hugged both of friends tightly and lovingly. This drawed some 'aws' from the party guest. Even Blake was impressed. "You know... Jake sucks a lot less as a werewolf... he looks kinda cool." He whispered to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Izzy then remembered something. "The cure! Skully! Tinker Bell! Did you make the cure?"

The parrot and fairy gestured over to the drink table, where the cure was sitting, isolated from the other drinks. Izzy thanked the two and ran over to get the cup. But before she could reach the table...

_**GROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!**_**  
**

Izzy screamed in surprise when something big jumped in front of her. She looked up and screamed again when she saw the Never Land werewolf standing over her, growling.

"Izzy!" Jake exclaimed. He glared at the werewolf, and ran towards them. He jumped in between them, shielding Izzy away from the beast that towering over them. That's when the werewolf started to talk to Jake through his mind.

**_Jake... I see you've haven't gotten your slave yet... shall I let you carry out your desire?_ **

Jake snarled. "Heck to the no!" He refused. "Izzy is my friend! I'm not gonna hurt her. All of these people are my friends... well some. But I'm not gonna kill them for you. I'm not a killer... I'm a pirate..."

The werewolf snarled back. _**You remember who you were truly... but you are not who you were truly anymore, Jake... You are my follower... and you will do as I say... ****Kill them... Kill them all...**_

Jake was about to fire back, until he had realized that he wasn't who he was anymore. He wasn't a pirate kid anymore. He was a full fledged werewolf... but he wasn't gonna let that bring him down. There was no way he was gonna follow the werewolves orders... absolutely no way.

"How about... if I did... this!" Jake smirked. With that, he jumped up and bit the werewolves arm. The wolf howled in pain, and gave Jake a death stare. "Now you know how I felt when you bit me!" Jake snarled again.

The wolf growled. _**You little brat! Refusing to obey my orders? I shall teach you how to mess with the Never Land werewolf!**_

With that, Jake and the werewolf were engaged in a wolf fight. Everybody looked on in worry. Who will win? Will Jake win? Will the werewolf win? It looked like a fight to the death. The two wolves were slashing each other with their claws, making attempts to bite each other, punching and kicking each other. It was a suspenseful moment.

Meanwhile...

"Darn it! Where is that freaking gun?" Peter muttered to himself as he continued to search for the weapon. He had managed to outrun the werewolf, but he figured it wouldn't be long if the werewolf caught up with him. Peter had found his dagger a long time ago, but still in search of the gun. He was even more worried than ever, for he still didn't know where Izzy and Cubby were, or Jake for that matter.

_Tinkle! Tinkle! _

Peter recognized those sounds anywhere. "Tink? Is that you?" Yes, it was indeed Tink. She flew towards Peter to tell him something. "What is it, Tink? Peter asked.

_'Jake and the Never Land werewolf are fighting at the party.' _Tink answered.

"You mean Jake is seriously duking it out with the werewolf?! Who's winning?"

_'Can't tell. But we need to get back to the party. Jake may need help.' _

Peter nodded, and, with the gun in hand, he and Tink flew back to the party. Once they got there, Peter was shocked to see Jake fighting with the beast. He wished he could shoot the wolf right then and there, but he was afraid that he might hit Jake instead. Then he had an idea. "Hey, werewolf!" Peter called, whistling in the process. The wolf suddenly stopped and looked up at the redheaded boy. This gave Peter the perfect chance to shoot the wolf, but this also gave Jake the chance to doing something of his own.

Before Peter could even pull the trigger, Jake moved fast and punched the distracted werewolf with extreme force. This punch was so hard that it sent the wolf flying up in the air... and into the Never Seas.

It was silence at that moment...

... and then cheering filled the air.

Everybody cheered for Jake, and he grinned. He seemed to actually defeat the Never Land werewolf. Izzy ran over to him and hugged him. "Jake! You were amazing!" She giggled.

"Yeah. You put up a good fight with him." Cubby added.

"Wow... Jake... that was... phenomenal!" Peter exclaimed, petting Jake on the head. Jake chuckled. "Thanks, everyone. I now remember everything that had happened. Being a werewolf was kinda cool... but I think I'm ready to be a pirate again..."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear..." Izzy whispered, giving the cup with the smoothie/punch mixed drink. Jake took a deep beath, and slowly drunk it. It didn't taste bad... in fact, it didn't taste bad at all. As soon as Jake finished drinking it, he started to feel different. Dizziness came over him and he fell to the ground groaning. Everyone looked on in worry. Was it working?

Then, Jake got up. All of his werewolf features were gone. His eyes had gone from red to its usual emerald green color. This could all only mean one thing...

Jake was back to normal!

"Jake! You're back! It's worked!" Izzy exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Wow... you're right. It did work." Jake replied. "You know... you saved my life..." Izzy whispered. "You saved all of our lives... if it wasn't for you remembering who you really were... we would've been goners." With that, Izzy gave Jake a lovingly kiss on the cheek. This made the pirate boy blush. He almost couldn't believe it. He was truly back... he was no longer a werewolf. He no longer had a short temper. He longer had a big craving for meat, super speed, super strength, and super jumping skills... he was the normal pirate leader he always was.

Suddenly, he heard Izzy gasp, and people exclaiming. He looked to see that the Never Land werewolf was emerging from the Never Seas, and running straight towards him. Jake frowned as the wolf came closer.

"Never Land Werewolf..." Jake started.

The wolf was getting closer...

"...you almost ruined my life...

Closer...

"... you made me hurt my friends..."

Closer

"... you made me almost killed them..."

Jake then grabbed the gun that Peter was holding.

"... I'll used that, Peter. Thanks..."

The wolf soon had reached Shipwreck Beach.

"... you don't deserve to live after what's you've done to me..."

The wolf was about to pounce on Jake.

"... it's time for you to DIE!"

BANG!

The werewolf fell to the ground. A bullet hole clean through it's head. Everybody stared at the body of the werewolf, and then at Jake. The boy was holding the gun firmly, breathing heavily. He had did it. He had shot the wolf, and that could only mean one thing...

The Legendary Never Land Werewolf was dead.

Once again, everybody cheered for Jake. First, he was no longer a werewolf, but he had also killed the beast that had made him that way.

"Three cheers for Jake!" Peter exclaimed. "The Never Land werewolf slayer!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"HIP HIP HOORAY!"

Jake couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He at first felt a little bad about killing off something, but this something was an evil that had to be stopped one way or another. He wiped a drop of sweat off of his forehead. It sure was tiring to kill an animal, but he wasn't ready to rest yet. He was ready... to party. "Say. Why don't we continue to party?" He suggested.

Everybody agreed. And so, the party continued. Captain Hook and his men offered to dispose of the werewolves body, somewhere where it would never be seen again. Everybody had offered to clean up the mess that was made at the party, so it looked like the party never was messed up. Everybody was having a good time... even Jake.

The next morning...

It was the beginning of November. The month of Thanksgiving. The young pirate crew was waiting for Peter to finish making breakfast when As soon as the food was finished, he decided to make an announcement.

"A toast." Peter started. "To Jake. The Never Land werewolf slayer. If it wasn't for him, we would've all been werewolf dinner."

"I hear that." Izzy agreed. "He saved our lives."

"I agree. Jake's a hero." Cubby also agreed.

"A chip off the old pirate." Skully added. Tink nodded.

Jake smiled. He didn't think he'd get so much praise for killing a wild animal. That reminded him of something. "Hold on! I gotta go get something. I'll be right back." With that, he ran out of the dining room. Moments later, he came back, holding something behind his back. "Izzy... Cubby... I felt really bad about the way I treated you when I was under the werewolf curse... I'm really sorry about that... so I thought I'd give you these."

Jake revealed what was hiding behind his back. Izzy's music box (Which was fixed), and Cubby's drawings (Which were taped back together). The two younger pirates got up from the table and took hold of their belongings. "Wow, Jake. Thanks." They said in unison. Jake smiled. He figured that he needed to repay them for the damage he caused. He wanted them to know how much he really cared for them.

"So... a toast?" Peter asked.

"A TOAST!" Came the reply.

With that, the crew clanked their drinks together.

THE END

**HOORAY! JAKE IS CURED! THE NL WEREWOLF IS DEAD! And all is well in Never Land once again. This was a long chapter, but it was for the best. I hope you all like this Halloween story. I wanna thank all of you for reviewing this story. Thank you so much. If you're confused to how the werewolf was communicating with Jake, he was communicating telepathically. Meaning that he was speaking to Jake through his mind. Oh yeah... whoever are the first three reviewers for this chapter, you get a prize... three story requests from yours truly. Here they are:**

**What Makes a Hero-(JATNLP) Remember the scene in Jake Saves Bucky where the crew retrieves the missing piece of the Pirate Code scroll. What if Captain Hook woke up before Peter could even grab the paper? What will the devious captain do to Jake and his crew?**

**Pirate Roots- (JATNLP) When Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are kidnapped and forced to be pirate workers in a pirate village, Peter is left without a crew. Five years later, he returns to the village to find the now teenage pirates. But will they want to return to Never Land? Based off the miniseries 'Roots' by Alex Haley.**

**Jessie and the Never Land Pirates-(Jessie/JATNLP Crossover) And ordinary night in New York turns into an adventure for Jessie and the Ross kids when they are whisked away to Never Land. When they meet Jake and his crew, they team up to find a mysterious treasure filled cave, and battle their enemies for the prize.**

**Now, let me give you the details. For 'What Makes a Hero' As you probably already know, was one of two story plots with the same name that I had. But I decided on I was gonna do the second plot with the dragon, and let one of you guys try the first one. **

**For 'Pirate Roots' you may not have seen the miniseries 'Roots', but it's a movie I've been watching in my African American Studies class in school. And it's based on slavery.**

**For 'Jessie and the Never Land Pirates' if you know the Disney Channel show 'Jessie' as well as I do, then this is the story for you.**

**So, there you have it. You get to choose which request you wanna do. You get to do what you want to do with this. You choose the ending. You choose how the story goes. I'll make sure to check them out when they're published (If they are published). I even give you permission to use my OC if you like. I help you if needed. If you want to ask more question, ask them in a review. I apologize for this long authors note.**

**Until then, I'll see you guys later. I'm off to visit a haunted house tonight. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
